His Broken Body
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! "Well, Sora, does it hurt? It's so nice here... inside you..." Rape. Adult themes. SoraXKairi. (7 Chapters.) MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p*:/ archiveofourown. o*r*g*/works/700876/chapters/1291584

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

X X X

_No one would ever be able to say exactly what caused it. Maybe it was because Sora was beautiful. Maybe it was because he had those wonderful sky-colored eyes. Maybe it was because he was so innocent, so pure, even when he returned. When they thought about the aftermath, maybe they would never_ want_ to know what had driven someone to destroy him like that…_

…

The night was dark and cool, hung with low pale wispy clouds, and a chilly breeze was blowing off the ocean. Sora was happy to be home, walking the beach in a state of bliss, relishing the icy water around his feet. He had spent the day with his friends, swimming in the surf, playing volleyball, making mischief like they used to. He shivered as a particularly large wave washed up to his shins, prickling goose bumps across his bare chest. He pushed his hands deep into his pockets and turned his face into the cool silver moonlight, letting his eyes flutter closed.

It was then that someone slammed into him from behind, pushing his face into the sand. For a moment, he didn't resist, giggling to himself silently, thinking it was Kairi or Selphie or someone else equally happy to see him.

But he couldn't have been more _wrong_.

Hot harsh breath ghosted across the back of his neck and then he felt teeth on the knobs of his exposed spine. For a moment, he wrinkled his brow, wondering what exactly was going on. Was this Kairi's attempt at seducing him? Then, the teeth dug into his flesh, biting viciously. The scent of his own blood was sharp and familiar and sent a spike of adrenaline surging through his body. He lashed out regardless of the fact that he didn't know who was on him.

His foot slammed into a hard aroused crotch and his own fear slammed through him with the force of a fire hose. Teeth went through the junction of his neck and shoulder, making a big fruitlike wound. He shouted in agony and threw a fist behind his head, catching his assailant in the nose with a crunch.

His assailant howled and then his face was pushed deep into the sand. He gasped in a deep breath in shock. It stung his throat with sand and he couldn't get enough traction beneath his body to get off another blow. Knees dug into his lower back, snapping it painfully and drilling his hips into the sand, and pinned him effectively. Burning hot hands ran down his bare back, raking the flesh in long bloody trenches. Then, they went beneath his log-slung jeans and cupped his ass. When he felt two fingers probing his asshole, panic bloomed in his chest.

He lashed at his assailant, struggling wildly.

A long slimy blue-green tentacle snaked around his wrist, tightening cruelly so that the bones creaked. He stared at it, baby blues wide. Never in his life had he something like this, not in all the worlds he had been to. Then, he felt them all over his body, sliding up his bare sides and wrapping around his arms and chest, coiling around his legs and thighs. Now, there was nothing he could do to fight. Even if he managed to desperately summon a weapon, he would be unable to swing it.

Again, those burning hot hands ran down his clawed back, cupping his ass, and hot breath ghosted across the back of his neck where the bites decorated his pale flesh like a necklace. He writhed his shoulders, squirming as a tongue traced the wounds, drinking the blood from his skin.

"I've wanted you for so long, wanted you all the time you were gone."

Oh, God…!

This couldn't be…!

He knew that voice!

It couldn't possibly be…!

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
